Super Villain Island
|preceded = Lunar Colony Island|suceeded = Charlie and the Chocolate Factory Island}}Super Villain Island, sometimes abbreviated SV, is the 30th island released on Poptropica, being released for members on September 27, 2012 and for non-members on October 18, 2012. In it, you go into the minds of the past villains: Dr. Hare, the Black Widow, Captain Crawfish, and the Binary Bard. Plot Synopsis From Poptropica Tours From the Trailer Non-Member Demo When you first enter the island you will fall onto an oil drum, jump left onto an oil drum attached to a rope, and climb up the rope. Then jump onto the first ledge and walk left. Eventually you will reach a man wearing a construction hat with a beard and a pipe wrench in his hand. If you talk to him he will ask if there is any news from "the mainland" and mention that he is homesick. Keep walking until you reach a door and jump up onto the ledge above you. Walk right until you reach another man with a construction hat and a wrench. If you click on him, he will tell you that this is the toughest oil rig that he's ever worked on. Jump up to the next ledge up and continue to walk left until you reach a door with a sign over it that says, "Control Room". Enter that room. Once you enter the room, enter the room with a sign over it that says, "Office". Once you enter you will see a control panel and screens, on one of the screens a man will be talking to a woman just outside the screen talking about a person going to the man on the screen. After their conversation head over to the woman and ask her what was going on, she will tell you that Dr. Jupiter (the man on the screen) wants her to send some of her workers to him, but she doesn't want to because the workers never return to her. Then ask her if you can help, she will tell you that you could probably go over there and report back what is happening there. If you agree, shee will tell you that her chopper will pick you up and bring you to Dr. Jupiter if you be careful and come back. He is just outside so go through the door on the left, go through it, and then go through the door with the word, "Exit", over it. The chopper should land on the roof of the control room, enter into the helicopter, and fly off. Suddenly a thunderstorm fills the sky, you will ask the pilot where you going and he will tell you that he is not authorized to answer any questions. The nhe will tell you that it is too windy and he can't land, so you will have to jump. "Jump?!" you will say, he will tell you that you will be fine. He will give you a Walkie Talkie so you can leave the mysterious place when the weather clears up. You will then ask him if he is crazy and he will then tell you to jump. You will then be parachuting, amke sure to dodge all the clouds and lightning bolts as you float to the water. You will end up in the water near some rocks, jump onto the first rock you see, then jump onto the next rock. Then jump upwards towards the next rock, then upwards again towards the next rock. Be careful as you jump up towards the next rock, becaue it is narrow. The jump really far to the next rock, and then up to the next rock, and then one more rock, then jump up onto the surface. Walk left, you will see a security camera watching you and that there is no way to climb the tower. Jump to the right of the camera onto a rock and then jump left over the camera. A secret door will open and then you can enter the door. Now you will see that this place is a prison named Erewhon Prison. If you ask the security guard to the right of you what the place is, he will tell you that Erewhon Prison is the world's most advanced supermax facility and that the world's greatest villains are locked up in the prison. Then ask why Dr. Jupiter asked you there, and he will tell you that he'd rather have Dr. Juptier explain, and that if he were you he would leave right now. If you tell him that you're not afraid he will say you should be. Walk right and tell the security guard that the prison is amazing, he will say that everything is state of the art.If you ask him if you can go in, he will say you have to pass through security measures. You will tell him that your ready and he will reply saying, "It's your life...". You will then jump in and he will wish you luck. First you will get x-rayed, than a machine will scan you, than you will be disinfected by a cold shower, than you will be dryed by giant hairdryers that are extremely hard, and then you will have your picture taken looking like a criminal, and then you will be done. After taking your picture you will earn a photo for your photo album. Then enter the Guard Room, and it will lead you to an elevator. Take it to Dr. Jupiter's office. On the way you will see some villains in their prison cells, and if you click on them they will say something. When you reach Dr. Jupiter's office, he will tell you that you are about to be part of a very important experiment. He will then activate the Dream Machine, and you will see, in large sleeping containers, the Binary Bard, Captain Crawfish, Black Widow, and Dr. Hare. At first you will think the're going to attack, but he says they're fast asleep. He tells you that inside the minds of every Super villain is a totem representing their evil, and that it's your job to find them and bring them back. He guides you to the dream machine, and tells you to collect them. Once you hit the button, the demo will be over. Bonus Quest For the main artical on Super Villain Island's bonus quest, go here. First 10 Finishers -1 Massive Spider.png|'1st' -2 Zippy Leopard.png|'2nd' -3 Brave Flame.png|'3rd' -4 Nervous Thunder.png|'4th' -5 Shy Scorpion.png|'5th' -6 Brave Bones.png|'6th' -7 Speedy Ant.png|'7th' -8 Blue Shadow.png|'8th' -9 Young Clown.png|'9th' -10 Golden Penguin.png|'10th' Characters Items *Walkie Talkie *Stopwatch *Grog-Brand Turpentine *Empty Spayer *Filled Sprayer (After putting the Turpentine in the Sprayer) *Shrinking Potion *Crystal Key *Black Widow's Paintbrush Totem *Diamond Drill *Binary Bard's Astrolabe Totem *Captain Crawfish's Model Ship Totem *Dr. Hare's Golden Carrot Totem *Poseidon's Trident *Island Medallion *Dream Guardian (Bonus Quest) Poptropica Store Exclusives Sleeping Powder Evil Henchmen Night Hare (Limited Time) Places * Main Street *Control Room *Prison Exterior *Security Center *Guard Room *Prison Lab *Black Widow *Dr. Hare *Binary Bard *Captain Crawfish *Zeus Multi-Player Rooms For the main artical on Super Villain Island's multi-player room, the You Know the Drill Eatery, go here. Mini-Games *Parachute Peril *Boss Battle Cut Scenes Photo Album Photos Security Check.jpg|Security Check/Don't Forget Your Photo! ZeusWasn'tLooseForLong.png|Zeus Wasn't Loose For Long/Zeus Is All Wet On the Map On the Poptropica Map, Super Villain Island is located: *'To the right of:' None *'Below:' None *'To the left of:' Wimpy Boardwalk Island, Twisted Thicket Island, and S.O.S Island *'Above:' Lunar Colony Island On the App This island does not currently have an app. Memorable Quotes Gallery Dr. hare island.jpg|Dr. Hare's return poster. BlackWidowPoster.jpg|The Black Widow's return poster. Crawfish Return Poster.png|Captain Crawfish's return poster. Mordred's Return Poster.png|Mordred's (the Binary Bard's) return poster. Unnamed Villain Posters Together.png|The four Super Villain Island posters together. SV.png|Super Villain Island Icon SuperVillain-cards big.png|The members only items, which include a Night Hare costume, Evil Henchmen, and Sleeping Powder. The Night Hare costume is only available during early access. MysteryTrainIslandAfterSuperVillainIslandIslandDestruction.png|The damage done to Mystery Train Island during Zeus reign of destruction, as shown on a TV. Super Villain Island Desktop Wallpaper.jpg|Super Villain Island Desktop Wallpaper Super Villain Island Printable Poster.jpg|Super Villain Island Printable Poster Super Villain Island Members Release Date Announcment.jpg|Super Villain Island Members Release Date Announcment Super Villain Island Special Item Cards Announcment.jpg|Super Villain Island Special Item Cards Announcment Super Villain Island Countdown Clock.jpg|Super Villain Island Countdown Clock Login_to_Villains_Chasing_Poptropicans_through_Lightning.jpg|The Poptropica main page changed for the release of Super Villain Island. Binary Bard on the Super Villain Island Website Wallpaper.jpg|The Binary Bard on the Super Villain Island Website Wallpaper Black Widow on the Super Villain Island Website Wallpaper.jpg|The Black Widow on the Super Villain Island Website Wallpaper Captain Crawfish on the Super Villain Island Website Wallpaper.jpg|Captain Crawfish on the Super Villain Island Website Wallpaper Dr. Hare on the Super Villain Island Website Wallpaper.jpg|Dr. Hare on the Super Villain Island Website Wallpaper Videos Previews On the Daily Pop Night Watch.jpg|'Night Watch' Perchance to Dream.jpg|'Perchance to Dream' Skeletal.jpg|'Skeletal' Combo Breaker.jpg|'Combo Breaker' Door of Perception.jpg|'Door of Perception' Swing Set.jpg|'Swing Set' The Cube-est.jpg|'The Cube-est' Lillies.jpg|'Lillies' Drill Down.jpg|'Drill Down' Complete Control.jpg|'Complete Control' Free and Clear.jpg|'Free and Clear' Starry Night.jpg|'Starry Night' Dig Safe.jpg|'Dig Safe' Kingdom Come.jpg|'Kingdom Come' Cliff Notes.jpg|'Cliff Notes' Art Attack.jpg|'Art Attack' The Big Sleep.jpg|'The Big Sleep' Underground.jpg|'Underground' Cannonball.jpg|'Cannonball' Flash.jpg|'Flash' Out There.jpg|'Out There' Time Stamp.jpg|'Time Stamp' Breaking News.jpg|'Breaking News' Deep Scan.jpg|'Deep Scan' Sleep Now.jpg|'Sleep Now' On the Creators Blog The doctor is in... again.jpg|'The doctor is in... again?' Web of Deceit.jpg|'Web of deceit' Just when you thought it was safe to go back in the water.jpg|'Just when you thought it was safe to go back in the water' Another piece of the puzzle.jpg|'Another piece of the puzzle' This fall, evil is in.jpg|'This fall, evil is in' Announcing the next Poptropica Island!.jpg|'Announcing the next Poptropica Island!' Chillin' like a super villain (Black Widow).jpg|'Chillin' like a super villain' Chillin' like a super villain (Captain Crawfish).jpg|'Chillin' like a super villain' Did you get your Super Villain Island gear.jpg|'Did you get your Super Villain Island gear?' When can you play Super Villain Island.jpg|'When can you play Super Villain Island?' The countdown to Super Villain Island is on!.jpg|'The countdown to Super Villain Island is on!' Watch the trailer for Super Villain Island!.jpg|'Watch the trailer for Super Villain Island!' Suit up for Poptropica's birthday.jpg|'Suit up for Poptropica's birthday' There's a hero in all of us.jpg|'There's a hero in all of us' Super Villain Island arrives tomorrow!.jpg|'Super Villain Island arrives tomorrow!' Super Villain Island is now available for Members!.jpg|'Super Villain Island is now available for Members!' Congratulations to the first 10 finishers of Super Villain Island!.jpg|'Congratulations to the first 10 finishers of Super Villain Island!' What's your favorite new Island this year.jpg|'What's your favorite new Island this year?' On Poptropica Tours SV Tour Photo1.jpg SV Tour Photo2.jpg SV Tour Photo3.jpg SV Tour Photo4.jpg Trivia *In the elevator, you can see past villains such as the Super Power Island super-powered criminals, Mr. Silva, El Mustachio, and Gretchen Grimlock. *During the scene where you see a TV showing the destruction Zeus has caused, you can see the name PNN, which is a reference to news network CNN. *During the boss battle with Zeus, there is a version of the Statue of Liberty except with Zeus's head on it. Strangely, it is holding a Bible although Zeus thinks he is the God of everything. Reviews *'Paultropica6: '''Super Villain Island is great it is my favorite island. *'Joshuawesome8:' Finally, the return of Dr. Hare! This is definately one of my favorite islands. *'Moody Eel: 'This is my second favorite Island, below Wimpy Wonderland Island Fan-Art ''Everyone can add their Super Villain Island Fan-Art to this section of this page! Just follow these instructions: Just post your picture in the gallery below, and under the part where it tells you to describe your photo, write your Poptropican or Wiki name, then write the name of your fan-art picture. Warning: Any inappropriate art will be deleted. External Links *http://www.poptropica.com/island-tour/super-villain-island.html *http://blog.poptropica.com/2012/08/announcing-next-poptropica-island.html *http://blog.poptropica.com/2012/09/when-can-you-play-super-villain-island.html Category:Islands Category:2012 islands Category:Poptropica Category:Super Villain Island Category:Pages with complete photos